Project Shadow
by 98Gamingstar
Summary: Quite a long story with lots of chapters about Shadow's past.
1. The creation

Maria ran into professor Gearld's room screaming after having yet another nightmare. She had been having lots of nightmares lately and Gearld has now become used to her running into his room every night. "Nightmare.." panted Maria. "Oh Maria..you keep having these nightmares" sighed Gearld as he took a sip of his coffee. "B-But I have a dieases and..I've been dreaming about my family" said Maria sobbing slightly. "Well I am trying to work on a cure!" said Gearld slightly annoyed. "When is it going to be ready?!" asked Maria impatiantly. "Let's just say, maybe tomorrow... Now Maria I have work to do, so you need to go get some sleep" said Gearld. Maria looked down at the floor "Ok grandpa" said Maria looking at the floor.

Maria walked out of Gearld's room silently, she was scared of the dark so she flipped on a switch and started drawing. Maria desperatly needed a cure, or at least some company. Being the youngest girl on the ARK, being only 12, she was desperatly bored. Sure she had her bestest friend, Benjamin who was about 10 * meant to be the commander, I don't know his real name, if any of you guys know please tell me * But even then, she was bored stiff, Benjamin had once told Maria that he was a secret spy for G.U.N, which Maria didn't believe, and still doesn't believe. Ben only really played with Maria sometmes, he was mostly ' doing secret stuff ' well at least that's what he always told Maria. Maria needed someone she could be with forever.

Maria sighed and decided to get to sleep since it was a Wednesday tomorrow, always a busy day Wednesday since it was pay check day and everyone got tons of money which they could send to earth to buy stuff where would be teleported up to the ARK. Maria had never been down to earth, she was sent up to the ARK when she was 4 because she had a disease that was a threat to humans and Gearld promised to find a cure for her, 8 years later, still no cure. Maria prayed before she went to sleep, she prayed she would get a play mate, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Professor Gearld Robotnik's room...

Gearld was typing, typing in a weird language only he seemed to understand. Gearld needed help with this creature, 3 years ago, he thought he created the perfect creature to cure anything, the biolizard, only this failed when it nearly exploded the ARK. Gearld had to lock it away in only a room he had access to. Right now, he was contacting a black arms alien. ' Maybe they could help..' Gearld thought to himself.

Suddenly a black arms alien, by the name Black Doom appeared in the room. Gearld looked at this black arms. He certainly looked like the type for killing anybody and anything that got in his way. "Welcome" Said Gearld, so, do you want to do this. "Oh course" said Black Doom "If that creature your making gets the chaos emeralds, I'll be happy to" he said. "Well of course!" said Gearld "I promise I will give you the emeralds..when is the next time you come to earth." Gearld asked. "Roughly about 50 years from now" replied Black Doom. Gearld got the DNA extracted and got some of Doom's DNA. "Thanks" said Gearld. "Do not fail me" said Black Doom as he disappeared.

Gearld banged his head on the key board "What have I got myself into..." he said to himself "Oh 50 years is ages away, no worries." he said happily. "The creature will hopefully be complete by tomorrow." said Gearld.."Hmm...I gotta decide a gender...hmm maybe a girl will be nice for Maria to play with..but then again...I'll get a coin..heads is boy and tails is girl." Gearld flipped the coin and it landed on heads. "Male it is" said Gearld as he put the finishing touches to the creature. "There, sleep tight Shadow" said Gearld as he clambered into bed and fell asleep within seconds.

What he didn't notice was a little boy standing outside the door. The boy spoke into the walkie talkie "I saw this huge alien and now there is this black hedgehog, I heard the name Shadow, he looks dangerous" said the boy. "Ok, G.U.N will make investigations, thanks Ben." Benjamin put the walkie talkie down. He was scared, very scared.

How do you like the story so far? Yes there might be a few typo's but please don't pull me up on them. Please review


	2. The test

The next morning Maria woke up really early she yawned, got out of bed and got dressed into her usal outfit. She headed out of her room and bumped into Gearld. "Sorry.." yawned Maria. "Oh Maria..I have something to show you" said Gearld bouncing from one foot to the other. "My room, come on!" he grabbed Maria and they walked into his room. "Grandpa, is that a hedgehog?" asked Maria as she looked at a cage which now contained Shadow.

"Yes, that's a hedgehog and his names Shadow" said Gearld. Maria bent down "His so cute!" squealed Maria. "Grandpa, can I stroke him?" asked Maria. "Errrr..err..fine..." said Gearld in a worried voice. Maria reached a hand in and stroked Shadow on the head. Shadow looked at her hand. "Hi Shadow, I'm Maria" said Maria. "Maria?" said Shadow. "Yes my name is- wait, did you just speak?" said Maria in amazement. Gearld was no staring at Shadow. "Y-yes I think I did" said Shadow. Gearld was speechless, he knew he created a powerful hedgehog, but he never taught Shadow or put anything in the DNA that would allow him to speak.

Gearld opended the cage before looking at Maria "His your new play mate..just be careful with him..and he is quite the powerful one..." said Gearld. Shadow looked at Maria. "Come on Shadow" said Maria as she guided Shadow to her room. "My room, come on in!" Shadow walked cautiously into her room. "Don't be scared!" said Maria softly into Shadow's ear. Shadow sat next to Maria on the bed. "Your so cute!" said Maria before hugging him. "You don't know much do you?" asked Maria.

"I know a little bit of stuff" said Shadow "But I don't know how to do basic stuff, like eating, drinking..or...using the bathroom" Shadow blushed a little. Maria smiled, she has always wanted to look after someone like this, or teach someone how to do this. But now she finally had the chance. "Ok, it's simple, you use your teeth to eat" said Maria. "Teeth?" said Shadow. "Yes teeth, they are the hard things in your mouth, but you must care for them." Maria grabbed a banana from the side. "Copy me" she said before biting into the banana, chewing and finally swallowing. She gave the banana to Shadow who did the same thing. "W-was that right" asked Shadow nervously. " Yes, well done" she said and gave Shadow a kiss.

"To drink you just swallow" said Maria. She grabbed some water from the side and swallowed it, she then passed the cup to Shadow. "You try" she said. Shadow swallowed some water and nearly chocked on it. "Was that right?" Shadow asked. "Almost" said Maria. Shadow grabbed the cup and attempted to drink again


End file.
